


Christmas Lovin'

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmass, Cute, Daggar, Fluffy, M/M, Nico loves Will, antiques, solangelo, they really care about eachother, will loved nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Antique.Will was so positive that his Christmas gift for Nico was perfect. He wasn't expecting Nico to be a better gift giver than him, though.





	Christmas Lovin'

Will found the perfect gift for Nico about two months before Christmas. He was out with Lou and Cecil shopping when they went into an antique shop. Will had found the most perfect gift. Now, it was time go give Nico the gift, but he was nervous. He was so sure yesterday that Nico would love it, but his nerves were getting the best of him. What if Nico didn’t like it?

Will was walking Nico back to his cabin so they could exchange gifts. They had just come back from the Christmas dinner at the dining pavilion. Not many kids were there; many had gone home for Christmas.

Will’s hands were sweating despite the cold. Gods he hated these nervous jitters. Will stopped Nico before they went in. He turned so they were facing each other on the porch.

“I didn’t know how to wrap your gift, so I just kind-a put it in your cabin.” Will explained.

Nico nodded with a smile. “I didn’t wrap yours either.”

Will laughed. Who liked wrapping gifts anyway? Actually, now that he thought about it, Kayla quite enjoyed it, but that was beside the point. He opened the door and watched as Nico took in what he saw.

“You got me a turntable?” Nico asked walking over to the short dresser where Will set it up.

Will nodded. “I found it in an antique shop. It was in really good condition and came with a box of records so I got it.”

Nico had tears in his eyes. Oh great. Will had made him upset by reminding him of his past. He was such a bad boyfriend.

Then Nico ran to the closet. Will was confused. Then Nico came out with an old paper slip. He was quiet as he took an old record out and placed it on the metal nub. Will watched as he lifted the needle, setting it on the edge of the disc.

Soft jazz filled the room. “This was my mama’s” Nico said “it was her favorite record.”

Will smiled. Maybe he hadn’t done to bad picking Nico’s gift.

“Thank you Will,” Nico said, standing on his tiptoes to give Will a soft kiss.

“I thought you might like that.” Will said.

Nico pulled back awkwardly. “Let me get your gift.” Nico walked across the room to his nightstand pulling out something wrapped in a cloth.

They met in the middle of the room. Nico was holding the gift carefully, biting his lip. “I know you have archery for self defense, but I wanted you to have something If you ever had to do close combat, and I wanted you to feel comfortable with what you were using.”

Nico removed the cloth to reveal a beautiful dagger. Will recognized the Stygian iron; it was lined with gold. The handle was wrapped in black leather. “I went to both our dads,” Nico said. “The handle is enchanted so you can use the Stygian iron without going absolutely mental. And your dad enchanted it so umm, here just hold it.”

Will could feel the power in it as he held it. It fit into his palm perfect. It was perfect. Nico walked over to the light switch and flipped the lights off. The eight inch blade was emitting a yellow glow from the gold. He could see Nico’s face as he walked back over to him. They didn’t need the lights any longer.

“This is amazing Nico,” Will said. “Thank you.”

Will couldn't believe Nico would go through so much trouble for him. He had gone to both their fathers. He had really thought about Will when he had it crafted. Nico was totally a better gift giver than him.

“I love you, Will,” Nico said.

I love you, too, Nico,” Will said.

He leaned in to kiss him. This was the perfect Christmas.


End file.
